cp2fandomcom-20200213-history
Nuke
Nukes are an ability that every hero has and as it says on the tin, drops a nuke on the desired location. The nuke is a tool used mainly for large area clearing, at it's core. A variety of talents and masteries can modify how the nuke reacts, how much overall damage, or even specific damage. Nuke Augmentations Nukes are very versatile in how they act in the game. They have the ability to do large amounts of flat damage, extra damage vs certain units, or even refund you for not hurting allies. Augmentation types: Cost Some talents and masteries can lower the cost of nukes, whether as a flat amount or modular. *Modular ** *Flat ** Damage to type A few talents allow you to do more damage to certain things, like Psionic, or buildings. * Radius Radius is important for nukes, as it allows for more damage overall, and helps clear larger areas. * Damage in area Modifying the damage in the area is also important to get if you focus on nuking. As it stands, the farther out of the center of the nuke area you're at, the less damage you take. *Massive Blast - causes your Nukes to deal their full damage to anything within their area of effect Nuke count Having one nuke is your standard minimum, but you are able to increase that to two nukes at the same time. * Nuke build speed Nukes build fairly slowly, but some talents and masteries can improve build time, to make it rain on the enemy. * Nuke placement range If you don't like getting in too close to mark a nuke, then you may either opt out of nuking at that time, altogether, or take something that'll help you with your targeting range: Nuke Mastery. Nuke Mastery gives you a larger blast radius, global nuke targeting (within ally vision), and less cost. Perk Synergies Perks help add bonuses to your hero at the beginning of the game and make the early game a little easier. However, while this does apply to nukes, nuking early game isn't conceivable as the cost per nuke is too high and damage too low to make it worth the time. If you plan to use nukes through the entire game, you must commit to it and focus on picking every nuke augmentation you possibly can to maximize effectiveness. This is rarely done, as it's not very cost effective, and you sacrifice a lot on your hero's damage, health, etc. for your nukes. Perks that affect nukes: *Onslaught, adds 20% more DMG to nuke *Mercenary, adds a flat damage bonus to nuke and provides a lot more minerals *Toxic waste, adds an AOE increase and a damage increase to it. Things to think about when nuking Nukes are a very tricky entity to deal with, as you have to account for a lot of things when nuking. Since the mineral cost of nukes are usually high, you need to make sure you get the most out of them for the least amount of problems. Friendly Fire Friendly Fire is a stat counted by the game for nukes dropped and damage done to ally units (or yourself) and buildings. Nuke damage to enemies will show white in chat, and yellow for ally damage. It is very easy to nuke, thinking that you will clear the area with it, but by the time the nuke starts falling, ally AI's will be walking into the blast radius like it was never going to happen. Alternatively, an ally hero may get swarmed and stuck from surrounding enemies and cannot escape the nuke in time. When Nuking, be extra careful of your surroundings and take a second to evaluate your situation before nuking to get that massacre bonus. Usually, the large red reticle on the ground is warning enough to leave the vicinity, but announcing your nukes isn't a bad idea either. Timing Nukes are very slow to land, and as stated above, ally AI can easily walk into the blast radius after their current target is dead, walking to their death. The time it takes between launch and impact is very long, roughly 10 seconds. When nuking a moving target (usually a main objective boss), try to head off the target's advance by about 5 seconds as they will often stop or slow down to attack something along the way. Object(s) of Interest Sometimes nuking where you are isn't the best idea. While it may clear a lot of buildings, it can possibly cause more problems than you're ready for. Each building destroyed spawns units, and some spawn some really powerful units. If you happen to destroy too much or a primary objective that spawns extremely powerful units, you and your allies may end up regretting sticking around to clean up. Escape path Try not to nuke buildings or ramps that only have one current exit, as you may end up putting someone in a bad situation into another, or worse. Dying in Normal mode isn't too bad of a problem, but when you play higher difficulty modes your life counts are limited, and the bonuses from staying alive or killstreaks is extremely important or helpful. Even if one were to survive a nuke, the damage done is rather large and even a small swarm of easily killed targets might be enough to take your ally down. Cost Nukes are very expensive and time consuming to make without modding them. With the base cost of each nuke costing over 1000 minerals each, you're looking at a lot of time playing for about 5 minutes minimum to earn a single nuke. Chances are you'll end up getting a talent or mastery that will require some extra money on the side like Lightweight Equipment Mastery, so you need to find a way to increase your income.